


Over the edge

by Sofy2801



Series: T&A Love collection [2]
Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: After two nights apart, Toby can't seem to wait for Adil to come to his room after work...





	Over the edge

**Author's Note:**

> Second story of my T&A Love Collection. 
> 
> This time "sparring partner" is Joe O'Hara, a character I really liked, so I think I may use him in other stories.
> 
> I already have two other stories building up in my mind, but not a lot of time to work on them...

The night was calm at The Halcyon Lounge.

Joe O’Hara was seated at the bar, writing down on his notebook.

“Some new ideas for your next radio show, Mr. O’Hara?” asked Adil with a smile, pouring a second glass at the American. He liked Joe, he was easy to talk to, kind and friendly.

“Yeah, there are so many things to talk about. London is a privileged place for people like me, always wanting to find new stories to tell…and is full of interesting people too…like you, for example” Mr. O’Hara pointed a finger to the bartender, smirking with his usual grin, which was very difficult to interpret.

Adil raised an eyebrow…”Me? I can’t see what can be interesting about me”

“Well, I’ve never met someone with your self-control and your ability to do or say exactly what people is expecting you to”

The man seemed to think about what Joe just said, and stayed quiet for a moment.

“It’s a sort of…survival instinct, I guess. I’m perfectly aware of what I am: a stranger, an immigrant coming from a colonised country, the lowest step of the stair. And I have to be careful…if it ever happens to lose this job, life could become very difficult, not just for me, but also for my family”

“And you’re fine with it? I mean, being the lowest is something that doesn’t suit a person as smart as you are, Adil”

Adil had never seriously thought about it: of course he wished, one day, he could be free to be what he wanted to be, in a world in which all the people were equal, regardless of the colour of their skin or where they come from.

But it was just a wishful thinking, and there were no signs this was going to happen any soon, so why indulge in it?

It was better to live his life at the best of his actual possibilities. It wasn’t that bad, actually: he had a good job that he liked, people (well, the majority of them) were kind and, most of all, he had Toby…

“Well, Mr. O’Hara, there are no alternatives right now so, yes…I guess I’m fine with it”

“See, you really are interesting, Adil. And I’m sure I’m not the only one who think this…” now, the look on Joe’s face was putting Adil’s senses on alert: he had that face of someone who knows a secret.

Adil was opening his mouth to speak, when Toby arrived, smiling brightly. He tried not to cross his look when Joe said “Hey Toby, we were just talking about…interesting people…” the American looked at Adil, who was holding his breath. He knew…or, at least, has guessed…

“I bet you met a lot of them in your life, Mr. O’Hara” said Toby, completely unaware of what was going on.

“You can say it!” Joe seemed amused while Adil was trying to think of a way to get both Toby and him out of this situation.

“Can I prepare you something, sir?” he asked with the most formal tone he was capable to use.

Toby didn’t seem to notice and leaned dangerously close to him on the bar, staring at his man with an unmistakable look…and Joe was enjoying the show.

“Actually…I came here to ask your help with something”

Oh God…why is this happening now? Adil didn’t know how to make Toby realise that the way he was acting was dangerous…

“If I can…”

“You have the key of the wine cellar, right?”

Adil just nodded…he couldn’t speak, he knew exactly what was crossing his lover’s mind: they’ve been in the wine cellar before…

“Perfect, I need you to help me to choose something special, for a gift I have to make. It would take just a few minutes”

“Of course, sir. Just let me tell Tom I’m leaving”

“A gift, uhm?” Joe asked.

“Yes, for a colleague who’ll be 50 tomorrow, we’re arranging a sort of “surprise party” in the office” Toby replied sincerely. It wasn’t a lie at all, even if he used it as an excuse to be alone with Adil…”See you later, Joe”

“Bye, Toby”

_____________

 

Adil was just able to lock the door behind them before Toby pinned him against the wall, claiming his mouth and devouring it with a hungry kiss that lasted very long…

“Almost three days without kissing you…I was going crazy…” Toby didn’t let Adil the time to reply, and kissed him again, less hungrily this time, more passionately and sensually.  
“I missed you” he managed to say between one kiss and the other, while his hands were going lower until one of them began to genly stroke Adil’s member.

That sudden touch, made the man realise how dangerous that situation was.

“Toby, stop it…” he tried to pull the other man’s hand away, but Toby wasn’t willing to let it go: Adil was like a drug to him, he was addicted. When they weren’t together, he was constantly on his mind, and when he couldn’t touch him, or kiss him, or make love with him, his body was almost aching with desire. Adil had awaken something in him, he felt like he was living, really, for the first time, and he needed Adil to be happy.

“It’s not a good idea” Adil tried to protest, even if he knew it was lost cause.

“Your friend down here seems to disagree” and Toby finally managed to slip his hand inside Adil’s pants, making his man moan softly when he started to stroke him again.

It was useless to fight, Adil was well aware that he would surrender to every kind of request, as long as it came from Toby. He has always followed the rules, in the belief of knowing what was right and what wasn’t…but when it came to Toby, everything was messed up. 

Probably it was the certainty that it won’t last, or the fact that, with a war going on, every day could be their last, or maybe just because love makes your brain stop working, letting your heart take the lead, but he knew, that every rule was senseless when he was with Toby Hamilton.

He loved the man in front of him with all his heart, sometimes this feeling was overwhelming and Adil was sure he wouldn’t be able to survive it. When Toby would dismiss him (it wasn’t’ an “if”, Adil was sure it would happen one day), he would die, because no one would ever be able to make him feel like the younger Hamilton brother does.

That’s why he stop complaining, and simply let Toby have his way, not hiding his surprise when his man dropped on his knees and took him in his mouth, starting to suck him slowly, while still stroking him.

It’s not that they hadn’t done it before, but Toby taking the initiative of doing it, was something new, and from the way he was looking up to Adil, he was proud of it.

Adil closed his eyes, passed one hand through Toby’s hair and started moving his hips according to his lover’s sucking, until he wasn’t able to hold back anymore and came into Toby’s mouth.

The man used his tissue to finish cleaning him, and diligently rearranged Adil’s trousers properly, while he was coming down from his orgasm.

When he opened his eyes, Toby was smiling happily at him, he kissed him softly and it took all his self- control not to tell Toby that he loved him. He didn’t want to ruin whatever thing there was between them by saying something he knew Toby couldn’t say back. 

“Would you come to me later, please?”

“Yes, yes, I’ll come. I have to return the favour…” Adil smiled.

______________

 

Once he was back at the bar, Mr. O’Hara was still there”

“Did Toby find what he was looking for?” he asked with an amused smile on his face.

“I guess so…” Adil wasn’t sure if he had to be clear with Joe or not “Look, Mr. O’Hara, I don’t…”

“Please, Adil, I don’t need any kind of explanation. I’m not here to judge or to report you. But I care for you both, you are my friends and you should be more careful…”

“I know…and we usually are but…Toby was a bit over the edge tonight”

“Is not just tonight, Adil…Toby doesn’t seem to know the meaning of the word subtle! You probably don’t realise the way he looks at you, and how he’s changed. I’m used to deal with people and I’m pretty good in reading unspoken words, and it was clear to me that you were the reason Toby seems so happy and relaxed now”

Now, Adil was terrified…if it was that simple for Joe to understand the situation, maybe they weren’t as safe as they thought…

“Relax, luckily the majority of people here doesn’t have this gift, and they are too full of themselves to notice…but something like what happened before, could be easily read by anyone”

“You’re right, we’ve stepped out the line…I’ll make sure to be more careful, I have to protect Toby”

“And yourself”

“I don’t care what would happen to me, as long as he’s safe, and happy” the usual feeling that things will end with him suffering in order for his lover to be happy was there again. Adil couldn’t help it.

“You really love him, don’t you?”

Adil just smiled, there was no need for words. 

Other guests were entering the lounge, and he was soon busy, letting Joe alone with his thoughts: in the dangerous time they were living, true love was something so rare to find, and he had to admit, he was missing it...


End file.
